Starry Night
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: The Furious Five has revealed on of their two masters past, and it's CranexViper story. Hope you guys like it! R&R! I beg of you!
1. The Outdoor Activities

**This is my new fiction, and this time is a Crane x Viper story, hope you like it! Gotta go!**

* * *

_**Starry Night**_

Chapter 1: The Outdoor Activities

It was a beautiful night after the dawn of the Valley of Peace. After when the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and the kung fu master have finished their dinner.

Master Shifu stood up and said calmly, "Students, come with me." the others were confused and followed him.

"Um, Master Shifu? Where are we going?" asked Viper but he didn't respond as they continued on walking.

"Hey, Po. Do you have any idea where will he take us in the middle of the night?" Tigress whispered to Po.

Po shook his head and he said, "I don't know, you know he always like to act so mystic, right?" the others were agreed, sometimes Shifu does really like to keep a big surprise behind them.

During their walking, the Furious Five noticed that the trail was pretty familiar for them. _This trail was kinda… familiar… Where'd we see before?_ They thought as soon they reached the end of the walk.

"Stay close, students. This trail is sort of _slipper_." Shifu said. They slowly walked beside Shifu and it was a river trail and with some slipper wet rocks, he knew Tigress afraid of water so he decided to carry Tigress in bridal style as he helped her walk.

Tigress was blushed by that moment as she said, "Po! I'm not limp so you don't need to carry me!" she lied, actually she was enjoying it, Po chuckled at her as he continued on after they had across the area.

Viper was at the last of the line, suddenly something light up her curious. A glimmering little thing was flying around as it flew through the forest. Viper didn't think of anything as she thought,_ 'I can follow up the group right after I finished the sight of that __thing__…'_ And then she left her group instead of followed the glowing fly.

'_I feel bad for Viper, she's quite afraid of being the last of the line.' _Crane chuckled by that thought as when he turned his back, he was shocked, Viper wasn't there and not even in the front.

His heart started pounding fast with frighten as he shouted, "Master Shifu! Viper is gone!!" then the others caught his attention as they turned their backs.

"Ah man! I can't she _did_ it again!! I knew this trail was sort of familiar!!" Monkey shouted.

"Neither do I! I could still remember that clearly just like yesterday!" Mantis grumbled.

"Guys! Back there it was you two who put that _stupid game_!" Tigress blamed at the two masters.

"Um…Guys…" Po was confused of they saying, e wanted to cut in but they were too busy on arguing, he turned to his master as he just slapped his forehead.

"QUIET!!" then the arguing was over as the others turned their faces to Crane who was over worried of Viper's disappearance. "Have you finished? Good. Now can we please go look for her now?" he pleased as he tried to control his anger.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Old Memory

_Preview:_

_"Old days." Tigress silently said._

_"Hey! Guys!" then they turned to Po who was still confused of their words or more like curious of their past._

_"What, panda?" asked Shifu, started become impatiently._

_"Um…Actually I don't know what you guys were saying of 'old times', 'stupid game' and 'familiar of this trail' these stuff! What happened? Is it happened before I came here?" he asked, and then he could see the Furious Five were glaring as it means, 'Isn't it oblivious?' look._


	2. The Old Memory

Chapter 2: The Old Memory

"Old days." Tigress silently said.

"Hey! Guys!" then they turned to Po who was still confused of their words or more like curious of their past.

"What, panda?" asked Shifu, started become impatiently.

"Um…Actually I don't know what you guys were saying of _'old times'_, _'stupid game'_ and _'familiar of this trail'_ these stuff! What happened? Is it happened before I came here?" he asked, and then he could see the Furious Five were glaring as it means, _'Isn't it oblivious?'_ look.

Crane quickly shook his head, "We don't have time to tell you the story! Find Viper is the first thing must do!" Crane impatiently said.

"Don't worry, Po. I'll tell you during we are finding Viper." Tigress whispered in Po's ear.

'_Oh, Viper. Where you could be?' _Crane thought depress as he replaying his memories.

_**--Flashback--**_

_**(A/N: Below the flashback, I'm not going to make them into Italic, don't want make it difficult to read, if you know what I mean…)**_

"Found you!" the young Crane cried out with joy as he found young Monkey who was on the tree.

"No fair! You fly!" Monkey said.

"You know what they say. You can run, you can fly, but you can't hide." Crane said proudly. He had found young Tigress and young Mantis, who were standing beside the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, still murmuring and cursing theirselves of being caught so easy and lost in the game.

"Now, Viper's next." But he has found everywhere, and there was no sign of her. The sky was starting get dark and Crane told the others to go back to the Jade Palace, leaving him alone to find her.

"Okay, Viper! The game's over! You can come out now!" Crane shouted at the forest and there was nothing responds.

'_Something is wrong'_ he thought and he shouted again, "Viper! Where are you!!" he started to begin afraid of loosing her.

The others had gone and he was helpless, then something has caught in his eyes…

_**--End of Flashback--**_

_**(A/N: Don't worry! There's more, just wait.)**_

A hit got in Crane's mind, and then he rushed to Shifu and asked, "Master Shifu, was this area are nearby…" (A/N: I'm not going to tell you what he asked for, just keep it later.)

--0x0x0x0x0x--

Back to Viper, she was still following that mysterious fly. She looked around, _Strange, this place staring familiar to me_, she thought as she continued.

Then, she reached a field with green grass with a few rocks beside it, she was astounded of the view. It was so much space and it was big enough to see the whole sky just turned above her head.

"Hey, wait for me!" she cried as the fly has flew ended at the cliff, Viper was lucky as she stopped herself immediately.

"Whoa! That was close!" she used her tail as to clean her sweats on her forehead. When she looked up, the glowing fly has disappeared. She sighed as gave up and turned herself to back to her friends. But suddenly,

_CRACK!_

The sound came from the ground, she quickly looked down and saw the ground was cracking as it started to break!

"Ahhhhh--!" she screamed but it was no use and she fell. Fortunately, she caught a root as it stopped her falling. There she saw a little cave below the cliff, she slowly climbed that for a shelter.

She sobbed, wished somebody could find her and takes her home by now, and then in her mind has flashed out Crane's cheerful face. And she felt a little calm in her mind as she remembered the young days when she was playing the rest of the Furious Five.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Found You!

_Preview:_

_During their running, Po ran beside to Tigress, "Hey, Tigress. What's going on with Crane? He used to be so calm and peaceful one, what's got into him?" Po asked._

"…_You really want to know?" Tigress asked again and he nodded._

"_They have been best friends as cubs before they came in the Jade Palace. The only thing we knew is that they were having the same dream to be a kung fu master and quite hardly separated." Tigress said as she and the other five, included Viper, started to flashback._


	3. Found You!

Chapter 3: Found You!

"Was it still nearby, master?" Crane asked with hope in his eyes.

"…Yes, there was and so there is. But why did you ask?" Shifu curiously asked the crane.

Crane let a sigh of relief and he took another deep breathe and said with confidence, "Then I know where she is." He flew little inches between the ground.

"Then show us!" Shifu ordered and Crane began to fly in a great speed.

"Viper, hope you are still there…" he murmured.

During their running, Po ran beside to Tigress, "Hey, Tigress. What's going on with Crane? He used to be so calm and peaceful one, what's got into him?" Po asked.

"…You really want to know?" Tigress asked again and he nodded.

"They have been best friends as cubs before they came in the Jade Palace. The only thing we knew is that they were having the same dream to be a kung fu master and quite hardly separated." Tigress said as she and the other five, included Viper, started to flashback.

_**--Flashback--**_

The young Furious Five were playing outside the Jade Palace while Shifu and Oogway went to the Valley of Peace to patrol. They sneaked out the Training Room and took a break outside the bunkhouse.

"Since Master Shifu and Master Oogway are out, what should we do?" Viper asked.

"Well, this is a best chance to let us have a half-day off. We better think of something fun." Monkey said.

"A game with half of training." Mantis said.

"And a game with half of fun." Monkey added.

Then the two in-training masters have got an idea, "A hide and seek!" they said in unison.

"What!?" the others were astounded, and Tigress said, "That's for baby! And we're not baby!"

"Well, you have any ideas?" Crane asked and Tigress was sweat-dropped.

"Then it settled! Now, we close our eyes and then point out the one who suppose to be searching us out." Mantis suggested as their eyes were closed.

"On the counting,… 1…2…3!" Tigress said and their eyes have snapped and immediately point out their target.

Tigress was pointing at Mantis.

Crane was pointing at Monkey.

Viper was pointing at Tigress, _no offence_.

Mantis was pointed at Viper.

Monkey was pointing at Viper.

As the result, Viper was the seeker!

"What!? Me? You two are planning on this. No fair!" Viper cried.

"Did not." Monkey said.

"Did so." Viper said.

"Did not." Mantis said.

"Did so."

"Hey, hey, guys. If we keep arguing this, we'd never play this game." Crane cut in and they stopped arguing, and he added, "Viper, if you don't want to be the seeker, then I replace you, okay?" he gave her a gentle smile.

The smile on the crane's face made Viper's face lit up, and the three saw this as Monkey and Mantis started to sing, "Crane and Viper, sitting under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" then the two has stopped by Tigress, Crane and Viper's glaring.

"Are we going to play this game or not?" Tigress asked.

"Fine. Crane, you count to 100 and seek us." Mantis said and Crane nodded with annoyance as he turned his face to an oak tree and stared to count.

After 10 minutes, the four of the Furious Five have hid themselves safely, except for Viper. She didn't want to be the first one be caught, so she decided to herself in the forest.

"Found you!" the young Crane cried out with joy as he found young Monkey who was on the tree.

"No fair! You fly!" Monkey said.

"You know what they say. You can run, you can fly, but you can't hide." Crane said proudly. He had found young Tigress and young Mantis, who were standing beside the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, still murmuring and cursing theirselves of being caught so easy and lost in the game.

"Now, Viper's next." But he has found everywhere, and there was no sign of her. The sky was starting get dark as its dawn. Crane told the others to go back to the Jade Palace, leaving him alone to find.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

"That's all I remember, the rest was up to Crane to find her." Tigress said.

"So, how long did he find?" Po asked.

Just when Tigress answered, Monkey cut in, "It was about at dinner time, night. Shifu demanded ask us they were. Then we, Master Shifu and Master Oogway were started to search them in the oak tree where the last time we saw Crane. A few minutes later, Master Oogway found them in the forest. When we looked at them, Viper was asleep in Crane's wings and the two both got scratches with the blood bleeding." He finished with a low tone.

Po felt a sudden shiver in his back, and Mantis hopped on his shoulder and continued, "And then we were all punished by Master Shifu as an extra training and Crane and Viper had punished more than us. We asked them about of did he found her, but they didn't reply us instead of giggling. Just think about, it creep me out." Mantis said.

"Wow, now you said it. It creep me, too." Po said.

"And this time, we can ask them and they will give us a better explanation." Tigress said.

Crane turned his head a little and saw his friends were chatting during the running, he couldn't help it but shouted at them.

"Would you guys concentrate on your running instead of chatting?" they were shocked on his state, they'd never seen he angry or furious before. They stared at Crane as he started to fly faster as they speed up their steps, although Po could keep up with the others was a miracle for him already, then across many trees and bushes.

They have soon reached the green grass field where Viper got here first. Crane scanned the area and he closed his eyes.

"This is where I found Viper back that day…" And he started replaying the memories of how he found her.

_**--Flashback--**_

"Okay, Viper! The game's over! You can come out now!" Crane shouted at the forest and there was nothing responds.

'_Something is wrong'_ he thought and he shouted again, "Viper! Where are you!!" he started to begin afraid of loosing her.

The others had gone and he was helpless, then something has caught in his eyes…

A glowing fly flew across his face and it flew on a direction as it looked like guiding him, he didn't know why but he followed the fly. At the end he reached at the field, he was amazed of the sight and so as the sky started mixed with orange and dark-blue colour with stars upon them.

While he was still gazing at the sky, he heard sobbing as he quickly search the source of the sound and he reached the end of the field, a cliff.

"Viper! Viper! Can you hear me? If you heard me, just shout my name!" Crane shouted at the cliff, and sobbing was getting closer and louder.

Crane heard the sobbing was close to him, but where was it? Then he got an idea as he flew down below the cliff, and he saw a small cave under-breathe the field. And yet he felt a joy in his heart, because he found Viper who was still sobbing with her eyes shut.

He grinned and he spoke, "Found you." Viper quickly stopped sobbing and looked up, she saw Crane was in front of her and she ran over to the Crane.

"There, there. It's okay now. I'm here and we're going home now." he gently patted her back and she gave him a kiss on his cheek, they both blushed and Crane flew back on the field.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Star is Shining as Your Eyes

_Preview:_

_"Don't ever scare me like that!" Crane said as he hugged Viper tightly, and added, "Not ever!"_

_And Viper returned the hug to him and said, "I won't, and I love you." her face turned into scarlet._

_Crane looked into Viper's eyes and they were glimmering as the stars at endless sky, and he smiled at her, "I love you, too." then they kissed._


	4. The Star is Shining as Your Eyes

Chapter 4: The Star is Shining as Your Eyes

Viper was sobbing at the same little cave where she accidentally hid in when she was little, she was crying for help and then she heard a voice that she wanted to hear.

"Found you."

She held up her head and saw the face of Crane, with a gentle smile on his face as it melted her cold heart down. His wings fluttering and saw his friend's tears were falling off her eyes as he used his beak to wipe them off.

"Come on, everybody is—" then he was interrupted by Viper's sudden hug, she hugged him tightly as she didn't want to let it go.

Crane was shocked and widened at first, but then he gently patted her back, _just like the old days_, "There, there. It's okay now. I'm here and we're going home now." He whispered in her ears.

'_Just like that day…' _she thought when their eyes were connected. Viper saw Crane's eyes were full of cares and gentle in it, and Crane saw Viper's eyes were full of passion and pure in it, just when their lips were getting closer and closer, they were interrupted.

"Crane! Is Viper down there?" yelled Shifu and they have snapped out.

'_So close!'_ both thought in unison, then Crane looked up and saw his friends' heads appeared, "Yes, Master Shifu! She's here!" Crane responded.

Crane put Viper on his back and flew up back on the field, and saw their friends were full of worries in their faces, Crane helped Viper on the landing and Viper went to Shifu and apologies of her stance, and Shifu forgave her but to repay it, she must be punished as doing an extra training.

"Viper, tomorrow you shall be face your punishment and your punishment are, doing extra training and your opponent will be…Crane." Then Viper and Crane were widened of his words.

Viper asked again, "Master Shifu, what did you said?"

"I said you will be punish of facing Crane as your opponent of doing the extra training, is that a problem?" Shifu replied as he smirked.

"No! Not at all!" Crane and Viper said in unison and everyone laughed.

But then, Po caught something in his nose and he tried to sneeze it out, "Ha…ha." When Crane and Viper saw it, they quickly conjured of what happened after Crane found Viper.

_**--Flashback--**_

The flash light was a group of fire-flies as they looked like frightened or mad on Crane and Viper, the two saw it rage in them as Crane quickly flew back to the Jade Palace.

Although, he didn't have much strength and he spent half of day without any energy to find Viper as they got fell down. Crane embraced Viper of not letting her get hurt by falling, even he hasn't much strength but he has a clear mind to guide him to save the one he precious. He shocked as he saw there were scratches on his body and they were bleeding!

Then, they saw the fire-flies' lights could lit up fire on the field and the only thing pops up in their minds was, we're dome!

They could see the light has getting closer and they were ready to face their dome, they heard a music, a song was playing on a bamboo flute, although Crane was a good memorize on the song so he could memorize it.

And they could see that the fire-flies seemed like the music as they faded their flames and returned their places and flying everywhere to become a peaceful fire-fly around.

When the two turned their heads and saw Master Oogway was above them, more like they were lying down on the field and when they looked up, what they saw was Master Oogway with a peaceful smile on his face!

"Master Oogway!" they quickly bowed to the tortoise.

"No need to bow, young masters." He replied and they held up their heads.

"Master Oogway, how on earth did you found us?" asked curiously Viper.

He didn't answer her question but said a riddle, "When the lights shine bright twice, first come in accident and the second time there comes a couple appear…" he them chuckled, but the two were confused.

"Come, young masters. The others are looking for you with worry." Oogway said as he turned his way and they followed him. Viper felt tired as she slept into the crane's warm embrace and Crane wouldn't let her go.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

"No! No! Po, don't sneeze!" they both shouted, but it was too late, he has let out the sneeze!

_HAA--CHUUUU!!_

The sound has echoed the whole field and there came a replay scene, the fire-flies have gathered in a group as it charged on the Furious Five.

Then, Crane got an idea and he shouted, "Master Shifu! _Please_ hand me your bamboo flute!" And Shifu threw it to Crane.

'_Hope this will work! Master Oogway, please give me strength!'_ he prayed and he began to play.

The music of the flute has blown out in the air as it was a soft, gentle and graceful music. The Furious Five, the kung fu master and angry fire-flies seemed like enjoy, and so the fire-flies have faded their angry lights and separated into numbers of them around the field.

"Wow, man, Crane, I didn't know you have that thinking!" Monkey commented.

"As am I, how did you know that song?" asked Shifu curiously, "And that song was Master Oogway used to play that as a peaceful calm mind song." He added.

The others were looked at Crane and Mantis asked, "That's what you never told us, that Master Oogway saved you guys by that song and you memorized it." He nodded.

"Well, the little _disaster_ is over, let's hit the trail! By the way, Shifu, where are we suppose to be going?" Po asked.

"You're right here, now." He smiled.

"What? Here!?" they said in unison.

"This is the _Sacred Field of Harmony_. And those fire-flies were the guardians of this field." He added.

"No wonder they are the guardians." Tigress said and the others were agreed.

"Students, please. Lay down on the grass." Shifu said as he lied himself on the grass and the others followed.

They were shocked as they saw millions of stars shining right in front of their eyes, the stars were shined bright and so there came a shooting star.

"Whoa, look! A shooting star!" Mantis said.

"Hurry and make a wish!" Monkey then said as they have all closed their eyes and prayed deeply on the shooting star.

'_I wish that I and Tigress could be together one day…' _Po prayed.

'_I wish me and Po could be together some day…'_ Tigress prayed.

'_Wish my almond cookies stop stealing by Po…'_ Monkey prayed.

'_I wish everyday has something I could tease on…' _Mantis prayed.

'_Wish everyone in peace and harmony…' _Shifu prayed.

'_I wish… that I could have courage to show my love to Viper…'_ Crane prayed deeply.

'_I wish that I could find a way to show my love on Crane…'_ Viper prayed deeply.

And so they have listened on Shifu's teaching and saw the stars shining in the sky. Crane leaned his head beside Viper and whispered in her ears.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Crane said as he hugged Viper tightly, and added, "Not ever!"

And Viper returned the hug to him and said, "I won't, and I love you." her face turned into scarlet.

Crane looked into Viper's eyes and they were glimmering as the stars at endless sky, and he smiled at her, "I love you, too." then their lips were in an inch distance. But then they were snapped out by Po's shout.

"Hey, guys! The valley seems like open a music competition down there!" Po shouted as they ran over to him and saw the valley was making up a music competition for celebrating something or all in sudden.

"Come on, Shifu! Just this once, can we go?" Po asked.

"…" he didn't respond in a moment and then he sighed, "Fine, but after 30 minutes we're going back." He smirked and they cheered and ran down to the valley so fast.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Music Competition

Preview:

_The fire-flies were gracefully landed on Crane and Viper's heads and the villagers were gasped by that sight._

_"Looks like we have a destined couples, come up on stage." the pig shouted and they cheered, the kung fu masters were trying to hold their laughs of couldn't wait to see how Crane and Viper handle of it._

_"Now there's a roll choice music, when it hit, you will sing whatever it hit on the song." the pig told them and he left them on stage to rolled the music choices._


	5. The Music Competition

Chapter 5: The Music Competition

When they have arrived to the centre of the Valley of Peace, they saw that this was a couple love songs music competition. And they heard some couples have sung different love songs by the rolling choice.

"Okay, folks! This is the last round and we need one more couple to sing our new love song, so who will be?" the pig host asked.

The crowds were noisy, apparently there were other couples but didn't have courage to stand up on the stage, Shifu thought that this was the end of the patrol as they wanted to head back to the Jade Palace.

But suddenly, the same fire-flies from the Sacred Field of Harmony were gracefully landed on Crane and Viper's heads and the villagers were gasped by that sight.

"Looks like we have a **destined** couples, come up on stage." the pig shouted and they cheered, the kung fu masters, even Shifu, were trying to hold their laughs of couldn't wait to see how Crane and Viper handle of it.

"Now there's a roll choice music, when it hit, you will sing whatever it hit on the song." the pig told them and he left them on stage to rolled the music choices.

When the point stopped, it pointed at the song named 'Could I have this Kiss Forever', and the music started to play.

Although, Crane saw Viper's azure eyes have appeared afraid, then he gently lift up her tail, Viper has blushed at that state as they heard the crowds were 'ohhhh's and the masters and the Dragon Warrior were gasped at that sight.

Viper then has an eye contacted to Crane's, he winked as 'We can go through this.' look, and she believed in him as nodded. Then Crane started to sing.

_**Crane: Over and over I look in your eyes**_

_**You are all I desire**_

_**You have captured me**_

_**I want to hold you**_

_**I want to be close to you**_

_**I never want to let go**_

The crowds started to gasp of his amazing voice, even the masters. And now it was Viper's turn.

_**Viper: I wish that this night would never end**_

_**I need to know**_

This song seemed like their theme song, it made them spill their feelings out. Used the singing to tell them how your feeling. The music started getting into complex.

_**Together: Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**Could I look into your eyes**_

_**Could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me**_

_**Could I hold you for all time**_

_**Together: (Viper: Could I) (Crane: Could I) Could I have this kiss forever**_

_**Together: (Viper: Could I) (Crane: Could I) Could I have this kiss forever, forever**_

_**Viper: Over and over I've dreamed of this night**_

_**Now you're here by my side**_

_**You are next to me (Crane: next to me)**_

_**Viper: I want to hold you and touch you taste you**_

_**Together: And make you want no one but me**_

_**I wish that this kiss could never end **_

_**Oh baby please**_

Crane and Viper started to blush in scarlet, they wouldn't know that this song could be so release your hearts out.

_**Together: Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**Could I look into your eyes**_

_**Could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me**_

_**Could I hold you for all time**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever**_

_**Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever (Viper: And ever)**_

_**Together: I don't want any night to go by**_

"It must be their destiny." Shifu murmured as he smirked.

_**Without you by my side**_

_**Viper: I just want all my days**_

_**Together: Spent being next to you**_

_**Lived for just loving you**_

_**And baby, oh by the way**_

There was surprised and awed in the air, the two masters were totally in their world.

_**Together: Could I hold you for a lifetime**_

_**Could I look into your eyes**_

_**Could I have this night to share this night together**_

_**Could I hold you close beside me**_

_**Could I hold you for all time**_

_**Together: (Viper: Could I) (Crane: Could I) Could I have this kiss forever**_

_**Together: (Viper: Could I) (Crane: Could I) Could I have this kiss forever, and ever, forever!**_

The song ended and there was a cheer and chorus of encore. The two masters were shocked and blushed all at sudden, Crane looked at Viper and she nodded slightly, he smiled as Viper hopped on his back and soared in the air.

"Man, do you have any ideas where could they possibly are heading?" Po asked curiously to the rest of the Five and Master Shifu.

The rest of the Five both stared to each other, and then Mantis spoke, "I think we know where they are, come on." He said as they quickly ran back.

"Hey! I'm not a runner, you know!!" Po shouted.

_**Roof of the Jade Palace**_

Crane landed on the roof and gently placed Viper on it, and they sat down and stared the stars in the sky. Just like they did it when they were young, they used to sneak up at night to have a beautiful star viewing and they shined brightly jus for them.

Viper giggled, "Wouldn't be fair that we disobey Master Shifu?" she asked.

"I'm sure they'll find us within 10 minutes." Crane replied.

Viper laughed a while and then she looked up at the sky, "The stars are so bright like they used to be, nothing change and stand at the same." She silently said.

"Yea." He sighed. "Look, for what I after told you about** I love you** thing. You wouldn't think that it was just a **friendship** love, would you?" he nervously asked.

"Maybe," he was widened but then she added, "or maybe not." She smirked.

Their eyes were connected again as their lips were almost touched, and they kissed. And it was the time to fire up the fireworks which the rhythms of the fireworks have made their kiss more passionately. They have been waited this moment for a very long time, not just kiss on the cheek or forehead but the kiss of true love.

Soon, they slowly broke up the kiss and stared to each other, "I love you." They said in unison.

And then, they heard a burst of laughter as they quickly turned around, and they saw their fellow masters, the Dragon Warrior and Shifu had been watched the whole scene, "I am so can't wait to tell the folks about this!" Po was laughing in crazy until he got stopped by the couple's glaring.

"I knew you two will be here!" Mantis claimed.

"Fine, you caught us and what? Kick your butts down the way to the bunkhouse?" Crane teased.

Shifu then chuckled, "No, Master Crane. We were just _accidentally_ come here to have a good view of fireworks or the stars, that's all." He said.

"Right." Viper humped.

They made the whole ground laugh, which of course making jokes about Crane and Viper, as the group kept on laughing. Crane and Viper stayed back though, not talking yet, as the two figures were whispering to each other.

"I can't believe they did that…"

"I know Viper, I know. It was wrong to say an excuse to us, cruel to also those fireflies trick us like that…"

"We really have to thank them later on for that..."

"I totally agree, bab'…"

"We should go before they make more jokes…"

"Yeah, totally… But Viper…"

"Yes, Crane…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With those last few words, the two passed each other another quick kiss, right at the time the others were looking at them. They gave their '_ohs_' and '_aws_' as Tigress was giggling into her paws until she got accidentally placed her paw on Po's, both stared to each other and then blushed in scarlet.

"Looks like Tigress has finally crushed on someone." Monkey teased. This time Crane and Viper could tease them back.

Crane and Viper have finally taking a seat down. Shifu opened his mouth as his eyes were looking over at Crane, eyes seeming to dance with joy.

"You know what this means, don't you, Dragon Warrior?"

"I… I believe so…"

"Yes, indeed. We'll all be joking about you for the next few days."

"Also next week." Tigress piped in, closing his mouth after he said that…

"More like next month…" Monkey mumbled, holding back a snicker as he took a bite out of the dumplings…

"More like next year…" Po giggled, taking her own bite out of the noodles…

"Dude, we're gonna be making fun of you for the rest of your life!" Mantis laughed out loud, the other joining into their laughter as Crane and Viper blushed under their sight, laughing with them also.

But while they were enjoying watching the view of fireworks and shining stars, they didn't notice that Crane placed his wing over Viper's body and pulled themselves much closer, and Tigress has placed her head on Po's shoulder.

The fireflies from the Sacred Field of Harmony have flew into the gracefully into the sky and met every single starts in the endless sky...

**_End_**

Please Read & Review!

**YEESSSS!! I have finally finished this story, even though it was short but I need to take care the rest of my other stories and my daily life, and it's not an excuse!**

**Truly, I saw my fiction had been reviewed in a low creased, hope you guys watched more mine and so as yours!**


End file.
